


Bedroom Eyes

by flamierocks87



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamierocks87/pseuds/flamierocks87
Summary: Winston is frustrated with Ray taking his sweet time getting ready for a call. All that changes later.





	Bedroom Eyes

"Ray! Get a move on man, we got a call in 30 minutes" Winston impatiently called while watching his coworker. "I’ll be ready in a  
minute", Ray responded as he was looking for a match for his lone sock. Winston was inserting his legs into his coveralls when he  
caught a glorious slight. Ray was under his bunk, giving Winston a full sight of his boxer clad posterior. Winston licked his lips in  
mischievous anticipation, Ray had lots of junk in the trunk and that’s how he liked it. He walked over to Ray’s bunk, hesitating  
before landing an open palmed slap on Ray’s right buttcheek. Ray jumped and scuttled from under the bunk with a confused and  
annoyed look. He quickly saw the effect the slap had on Winston, as he was a sporting a rather prominent erection. The annoyed  
look was quickly exchanged for an aroused and mischievous one. Ray faced Winston with a smirk and teasingly tugged on his  
own boxers, "Like what ya see Z?"Winston chuckled under his breath as he leaned down to whisper in Ray’s ear, "Wanna do a  
quick one?"Ray grinned ear to ear and devoured his lover in a hungry kiss. Winston guided them to his bunk and continued the  
kiss. Tongues battled for dominance as Winston started removing both his and Ray’s boxers. Ray moaned softly as Winston’s  
hand brushed by his erection. Winston stopped the kiss, facing a distraught looking Ray. "Bite the pillow, I’m going in dry" as he  
flipped Ray over to his front. Ray obediently bit the pillow as he was told. Winston spread Ray’s cheeks apart and slowly guided  
himself into Ray. The room was soon filled with Ray’s muffled moans and Winston’s grunts. The stifled moans was Winston’s cue  
to up the ante. The moans intensified as Winston pulled Ray up and started vigorously pumping his dick as Ray came. While Ray  
fell face first on the bed, Winston came inside him with a stifled groan. Ray laid spent as his taller lover pecked his cheek. "Hey,  
isn’t this your other sock by my bunk?"


End file.
